Mi Niña
by SerenaTsukinoMoon
Summary: [One shot]Algunos recuerdos y pensamientos de Darien, mientras ve dormir al amor de su vida.


_HOLA: Este es un Oneshot dedicado a todas y cada una de las fans del guapisisisisimo Darien Chiba __pero sobre todo se lo quiero dedicar __**"MARINLUCEROCHIBA"**__ (si a ti mi querida hermanita) por ser tan linda conmigo y considerarme como una hermana, y a las amigas que he podido hacer gracias a que hacer la aclaración pertinente de que Sailor Moon no me pertenece, sino que ese grandísimo honor le pertenece a la siempre genial Naoko Takeuchi , así mismo la canción de "Mi niña" interpretada por José José, le pertenece a su respectivo compositor (el cual no recuerdo)._

_Y sin más Empecemos con este Oneshot _

"_**MI NIÑA"**_

En estos momentos la noche cubre completamente con su negro manto a la ciudad, es la hora más oscura de la noche, aquella que precede a la claridad del alba, la ciudad entera duerme, pero para mi es sencillamente imposible conciliar el sueño y en esta oscura hora mi mente trae viejos y dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos que de una vida que fue tan oscura como el manto que en estos momentos lo cubre todo.

Decido salir de la cama, pero al intentar incorporarme un ligero peso me lo impide, bajo la mirada y me topo con un dulce ángel el cual duerme apoyando su delicada cabeza sobre mi pecho, bañándolo con su dorada cabellera, no puedo evitarlo, no quiero evitarlo, así que la estrecho fuertemente entre mis brazos, sin que el abrazo sea demasiado fuerte como para despertarla, después la separo con sumo cuidado de mi , y la acomodo delicadamente en la almohada y lentamente salgo de la cama, y la contemplo de pie junto a su lado de la cama, su dorado cabello, su blanca piel y sus rosados labios, los cuales me sonríen aún en sueños y eso me basta para que las sombras del pasado se alejen y me vuelvo a sorprender de que esa alegre niña haya logrado con su presencia y su amor, que mi corazón se llenara de fé y esperanza y que mi vida se llenase de alegría, todas esas cosas que creí haber perdido junto con mis padres y de pronto aquí esta ella Mi niña.

"_**Mi niña es quien pone una esperanza con su amor en cada día,**_

_**Quien con solo una sonrisa me devuelve la ilusión y la alegría"  
**_

Ella que sin proponérselo me hizo cambiar, quien logro rescatarme de la soledad, así mirando la dormir, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, es como si hubiera sido ayer, buscaba el significado del más reciente de mis extraños sueños, algo me decía que descifrándolos encontraría un motivo para seguir con vida, mi búsqueda me llevo a una joyería, no sabría explicarlo pero algo en ella me llamaba, y fue entonces que de la nada una bolita de papel cayo sobre mi cabeza , busque con la mirada a mi agresor y lo que encontré frente a mi fue a una linda niña rubia de coletas, la cual vestía con uniforme escolar, el cual no me costo reconocer, era del instituto Jubann, mi 'agresora' era una niña de secundaria en sus ojos pude leer el arrepentimiento por arrojarme aquella hoja, la cual por curiosidad desdoble encontrándome con que con que el objeto de la 'agresión' era nada más y nada menos que un examen cuya calificación era por demás deplorable, aún ahora no se que me llevo a molestarla por aquella nota, la cual me fue arrebatada rápidamente, seguida de un gesto que me hizo sonreír sinceramente, cosa que hacía años que no hacia. El destino pronto me reuniría de nuevo con aquella niña de dorados cabellos, la cual resulto ser amiga del único amigo que tenia, y debo confesar que el hecho de que el la encontrara atractiva me hizo sentirme celoso, fue por el que supe su nombre, pero el llamarla Serena no resultaba tan divertido como decirle cabeza de chorlito y es que los gestos que hacia al escucharme eran como un bálsamo que calmaba el dolor de mi corazón, eso hizo que el molestarla se convirtiera en una necesidad.

Y es que aquel dolor que me ocasionó la muerte de mis padres no había desaparecido, al contrarío con el paso del tiempo se hizo más profundo, aún recuerdo el miedo que sentí al despertar en el hospital, era una tarde gris en la que la lluvia se encontraba presente, despertar en un lugar absolutamente blanco con vendajes en la cabeza y un brazo enyesado no es agradable para nadie, mucho menos para un niño de seis años que no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida y cuyo único recuerdo son unas luces segadoras y ruidos inexplicables que lo llenan de dolor y angustia, me dijeron que tenia una semana en aquel lugar, que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de transito del que yo fui el único sobreviviente, me preguntaron si recordaba por lo menos mi nombre, no supe que contestar, fue esa noche cuando soñé con ella por primera vez, una mujer a la que no le podía ver el rostro pero que con calida voz me decía -No me preocupes ya que recordaras todo el día que tengas conmigo el Cristal de Plata, por que el es tu destino Darien Chiba-, de no ser por ella no se si hubiera recordado mi nombre, aunque eso no ayudo en mucho ya que aquel dato solo dio a conocer que me encontraba como al principio absolutamente solo.

Los años siguientes mi vida transcurrió tras las paredes de un orfanato y en absoluta soledad, desde que llegue a aquel lugar descubrí que mi vida no sería sencilla, yo era uno de los niños de más edad por lo que me era claro que las religiosas que se encontraban a cargo hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para por mantenernos, por eso intente ayudar en todo lo que podía cuidaba a los más pequeños y cuando tuve la edad suficiente conseguí algún trabajo eventual, fui testigo de mucho sufrimiento tanto propio como ajeno y eso hizo que día a día me volviera más solitario, enfrió mis sentimientos y me hizo indiferente, para cuando alcance la mayoría de edad y salí del orfanato, mi corazón era un cubo de hielo, mis anhelos eran nulos u mi único sueño era ayudar a aquellos que estaban destinados al sufrimiento, veía el mundo a través de mi tristeza aquella que conocí durante los difíciles años de mi infancia, si hubo algo que me mantuvo con vida fueron los extraños sueños con aquella mujer que me pedía que encontrara el Cristal de Plata.

Intente abrirme camino en la vida, fue cuando descubrí que era dueño de una acaudalada fortuna, lo único que me quedaba de mi antigua vida, en la que debí haber sido feliz al lado de las vagas sombras que eran para mi, mis padres. Con aquello compre lo indispensable, un lugar que me protegiera del frío o la lluvia, lo que se tradujo en un pequeño departamento, el cual decore monotamente y un auto como en el que algún momento llegue a soñar, claro que una buena parte de aquel dinero fue a parar al orfanato en el que crecí.

Con mi vida fuera de la prisión del orfanato me dedique a estudiar, fue en uno de los cursos que conocí a Andrew, y si no fuera por su terquedad e insistencia en hablarme talvez nunca la hubiera conocido a ella, a mi niña aquella que sin proponérselo cambio mi forma de ver la vida, aquella que me quito la venda de los ojos y me mostró la belleza del mundo.

"_**Mi niña me ha enseño cada instante a encontrar tanta belleza, **_

_**en un mundo que antes solo yo miraba a través de mi tristeza"**_

Ella que es mi eje, mi fuerza, mi vida, ella que con su sonrisa y su forma de ser tan libre, tan pura fue abriéndose paso entre el hielo de mi corazón, ella que me demostró que su frágil cuerpo era el poseedor del más grande coraje y determinación, aquella que se arriesgo a descubrir su más grande secreto ante mi con el único propósito de protegerme, ella que creyó en mi aún cuando el mal se apodero de mis actos, aún cuando intente lastimarla y a la cual por poco le arrebato la vida, y aún así ella siguió confiando en mi y amándome , ella que obro un milagro de amor reviviendo y borrando de las mentes de todos el sufrimiento causado por el mal, devolviéndonos una vida normal, pero con todo su poder no logro hacerme olvidar aquel sentimiento que había sembrado en mi interior y del cual yo no quería ser del todo conciente, pero basto con verla en peligro para aclarar mi mente, volví a convertirme en su guardián y es que me era imposible pensar que la llegaran a lastimar y sin embargo fui yo quien lo consiguió, yo que confíe más en una visión que en nuestro amor y es que debo confesar que en aquella ocasión conocí lo que era el terror , al verla morir frente a mi el día más feliz de nuestras vidas, llenando nuevamente mi mundo de sombras y oscuridad con su muerte y eso me llevo a cometer un arrebato, yo que siempre he pensado cada uno de mis actos, me deje envolver por la desesperación y le arrebate la luz a mi vida, y aun hoy en día me pregunto, como pude decirle que yo no la quería???, si ella lo es todo en mi vida , aún recuerdo sus celestes ojos llenándose de lagrimas y al hacerlo vuelvo a sentir las punzadas de dolor que ello me causo y sin embargo me seguí engañando bajo la excusa de que era por su bienestar y que yo podría sobrevivir con la tenue luz que me llegaba a través de nuestros encuentros en la batalla y aún así cuando ella misma tuvo la visión de su muerte, prefirió quedarse a mi lado, y me enseño un futuro totalmente distinto en el que ella se encontraba conmigo.

Esa niña que me hace sentir que no soy digno de ella, por que ella se merece a alguien que le demuestre su amor sin temer la reacción del mundo, pero como hacer para cambiar lo aprendido en toda una vida???, es tan grande su amor por mi que ha llegado a conocer que yo la quiero igual, aún que frente a los demás no lo sepa demostrar. Y aunque hay veces en que creo no merecerla, hay instantes en que me enorgullezco de ser el dueño del amor más grande y puro que puede existir, el de mi niña.

"_**Mi niña cree en mi y me siento tan humilde ante este amor, **_

_**y a la vez tan orgulloso de saber que el dueño de un cariño así soy yo"  
**_

Sí, ella confía en que la amo y debo admitir que no se equivoca, se que ha tomado decisiones por mi, de las cuales dudaba, ella me convenció de perseguir mis sueños, de convertirme en un gran doctor, claro que nunca pensamos en que la beca que me ofrecerían sería para estudiar fuera del país, en un principio lo dude pero al verla allí a mi lado, algo me impulso a tomar aquella oportunidad, la idea de ser mejor para ella termino por alejar las dudas de mi mente, se que a ella le dolió aquella decisión, lo note enseguida, sus ojos se cristalizaban a causa de las lagrimas, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar más que en superarme y ser cada día mejor y eso es solo por ella y para ella, por que es ella la que me motiva y marca el rumbo de mi vida, ella que no quería alejarse de mi lado por temor a que a que yo me fijara en alguien más, ella que en más de una ocasión a sentido celos de mis compañeras de clase o de alguna conocida y cuya mente pensó que al estar tan lejos de ella la olvidaría, ella que aún no comprendía que eso era ya imposible por que desde hacia ya tiempo ella era dueña y señora de todos y cada uno de mis actos, ella que piensa que soy bueno y no se da cuanta de que ella es el ser más perfecto del universo y que todo lo que soy el día de hoy se lo debo únicamente a ella, que con su amor y comprensión me ha sacado de las sombras, marcando con su luz el rumbo de mi vida, ella que confió en mi y me siguió amando cuando sin pretenderlo falte a mi palabra de comunicarme con ella y regresar a su lado , dejándola absolutamente sola, ella que tuvo la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida al lado de un hombre a quien no le molestaba demostrarles su amor , ella que al tenerme de nuevo a su lado me pregunto con su tierna actitud que si la amaba y cuando la amaba ella que es y será mi niña.

"_**Mi niña va guiando mi camino con su amor como una estrella, **_

_**ella piensa que soy bueno y a mi vida la bondad la trajo ella"  
**_

Ella que aún aguantando su dolor me convenció de viajar de nuevo, ella que volvió a confiar en mí y me dejo

partir bajo la promesa de regresar junto a ella, eso nos mantuvo separados por cuatro años que a mi me parecieron cuatro siglos, aunque en ese tiempo nos hablamos a diario y nos escribíamos con frecuencia y en algunas ocasiones, llegue a hacer viajes rápidos para verla, ella tan hermosa, tan llena de vida y para mi desgracia muy pretendida por hombres que siempre me parecieron de alguna forma mejores que yo, sobre todo aquel que regreso esperando encontrar un espacio en el corazón de mi niña, él era mi principal preocupación y aún así ella siguió amándome, solo una vez fue ella la que me visito a mi en todo ese tiempo, ocupo todos sus ahorros para pagar el viaje, llego sin avisarme justo el día de mi cumpleaños, la reconocí inmediatamente entre todas las personas, su cabello dorado bañado por la luz del sol y sus ojos celestes que reflejaban el miedo que sentía y me buscaban con desesperación, la vi tan vulnerable allí afuera de mi salón de clases, rodeada por mis compañeros, a los cuales se limitaba a sonreírles, ya que le costaba trabajo entender del todo sus preguntas, aunque yo si las entendía y me acerque rápidamente a ella, en cuanto me vio corrió a mis brazos y por primera vez sin importarme lo que nos observaran, le correspondí el abrazo y me llene con el sabor de sus labios, estaba orgulloso de las miradas que nos daban los que antes le hablaban y de cualquier persona que pasara y se enterara de este gran amor del que soy yo el único dueño.

"_**Mi niña cree en mi y me siento tan humilde ante este amor, **_

_**y a la vez tan orgulloso de saber que el dueño de un cariño así soy yo"**_

He de confesar que ni ella quería regresar sola a Japón, ni yo la dejaría marchar, así fue como se quedo a mi lado durante los seis meses siguientes cosa que no agrado mucho a su padre, pero lo tuvo que aceptar después de todo ella tenia ya veinte años, aún así en la primera oportunidad viajamos a Japón y formalizamos nuestra situación, ella mi niña dejo de ser Serena Tsukino para convertirse en Serena Chiba en una sencilla ceremonia, por fin nuestras vidas se encontraban unidas y nuestro destino comenzaba a hacerse realidad. Vivimos un año más en Estados Unidos, el tiempo me pareció tan rápido ella con sus estudios, yo con mi trabajo en el hospital, pensé que no podía ser más feliz, pero estaba equivocado ella logró hacerme aún más feliz el día que me dijo que una nueva vida crecía en su interior, eso nos llevo de regreso a Japón, aún mantengo el recuerdo de aquel 30 de junio, ella recostada en aquella blanca cama con su largo cabello dorado sobre la almohada, parecía un ángel y entre sus brazos, sostenía a otro pequeño angelito de rasgos tan delicados como los de ella, aunque la mejor de las herencias de esa preciosa bebé es su sonrisa, la cual es idéntica a la de ella, fue por eso que insistí en que llevara su nombre.

Fui tan feliz, aunque el resurgimiento del mal amenazo con volverlo todo oscuridad nuestros enemigos habían esperado el momento más vulnerable para atacarnos Rini tenía apenas unas cuantas semanas de nacida, y mi niña no debía haber luchado, pero la comprendo por que lo hizo por proteger a nuestro pequeño tesoro del peligro y ella no permitiría que la dañaran, la pelea fue tan inevitable como la fundación de Tokio de Cristal ante lo cual dejamos de ser Serena y Darien Chiba para convertirnos en Serenety y Endimión soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, y de eso ya hace casi siete años, pero eso no ha cambiado lo esencial mi niña y yo nos amamos y se que seguiremos juntos hasta el final de nuestros dias y ese pensamiento me hace sonreír por que ahora admito lo que supe desde el primer día que la mire, ella es la dueña de mi vida.

"_**Mi niña cree en mi y sonrío al futuro porque se que la tarde de mi vida llegara**_

_**y a mi lado ella estará igual que hoy"  
**_

Un leve movimiento de su parte, acompañado de una pequeña mueca de dolor, me da a entender que esta despertando, de pronto aquellos parpados de marfil se abren y me dejan ver sus celestes ojos los cuales lucen adormilados, me sonríe, para después ser consiente de la oscuridad que aún reina en el lugar y su dulce voz rompe el silencio de nuestra alcoba.

-Darien amor, que haces despierto???, aún es de noche vuelve a la cama-

-No te preocupes por mi, mi niña duerme un poco más, necesitas descansar- le contesto mientras le acaricio el cabello y la mejilla

-No puedo dormir si no estas a mi lado- dice mientras hace uno de sus acostumbrados pucheros ante los que no puedo negarme a nada, por lo que regreso al lecho, apenas término de acostarme cuando ella ya esta acomodada sobre mi pecho una vez más, su cuerpo en completo contacto con el mío me hace notar la causa de su despertar, no tardo en llevar mis manos a su abultado vientre, el cual acaricio con infinita ternura y puedo sentir los movimientos de la vida que crece en el y no puedo retener las palabras en mis labios y en un susurro le dijo a mi niña.

-Serena, princesa, mi niña te amo, te amo tanto-

-Y yo a ti Darien, amor mío- contesta mientras sus parpados se cierran una vez más, justo cuando el alba empieza a nacer y es en ese momento en el que puedo ver lo feliz que soy, lo feliz que ella me ha hecho con sus sonrisas, con su cariño, que la luz que ilumina mi vida es cada vez mayor, por que ella y nuestros pequeños tesoros son todo lo que necesito para sentirme vivo y para ser feliz. Y le agradezco al cielo por estar al lado de

_**MI NIÑA**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Díganme les gusto???, espero que si, gracias por su tiempo y no olviden dejar un review.**


End file.
